From Now On
by dramalover4
Summary: She's the prom queen, I'm in the marching band, She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor, She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door." Kelsi's always been envious of Sharpay. Can a simple song change her and help her make peace with herself


**A/n: Okay, this is probably going to be really bad, but I'm trying to write through my writers' block. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

I let out an exasperated sigh as I watched her flounce towards me in her 3 and a half inch silver high-heeled shoes.

Play practice was over, and a few people from the drama club were still gathering their things and getting ready to go home. Almost everyone (especially the boys) were staring at her out of the corner of their eye. Not that she is uncomfortable with all eyes on her. She was practically born in the spotlight. She enjoys the attention. I've never understood why everyone likes her enough to give her the attention, though. Sure, she's got perfect skin and hair. And maybe some may say she's good-looking. Who am I kidding? She's gorgeous. But looks don't matter. What matters is what's on the inside. I just keep telling myself that inside she's ugly.

"Kelsi," Sharpay said to me as she leaned on my piano. Ugh, you don't just _lean _on people's pianos! It's just rude! She could have...gotten smudges on it...or something. She gave me a bright smile with her unnaturally perfect teeth. "Can I ask you a _huge _favor?"

I faked a smile and replied, "Anything."

"As you may know, I'm going to sing for the talent show..."

Psh. She probably bribed Miss Darbus to let her be in it by giving her some of _Daddy's _money.

"Anyway, I've been trying and trying to think of the perfect song to sing for it. Then it hit me! You are an amazing song writer, and you've written songs for me before. You know what sounds good for my voice. You could write me an amazing song! So I was wondering...If it's not too much trouble, could you maybe compose something for me?"

She hopefully looked at me with her big brown eyes that almost everyone adored. _Almost _everyone.

Everyone remaining in the auditorium was looking at us. I wanted so much to say "no" to Little Miss Perfect and storm away. It's not that I didn't want to write her a song. I love composing music. But for once, just once, I want her to not get what she wants. I want her to struggle. But if I said no, everyone would hear. They'd hear someone actually say no to Sharpay Evans. I immediately imagined what everyone would say.

'_Did you hear what Kelsi Neilson did? She refused to write _Sharpay Evans _a song! She was so mean about it! I mean, does she have anything better to do?! What a loser, she said no to a perfect little angel who I'm obsessed with!'_

Okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit. But something similar to that _could _happen. So my only choice was to say yes.

* * *

So here I was. Staring at my computer screen. Thinking of something I could possibly write. I already knew what tune she'd want: Something fast and high-pitched that would show off her voice.

I was sitting at my desk probably for about two hours. This is what I came up with so far:

_A Song For Sharpay Evans _

_By: Kelsi Neilson_

I personally think that was a good start, but I probably should have had more, judging by the fact that I stared two hours ago.

Then I realized what was wrong. I usually wrote songs that expressed my feelings. For instance, _You Are the Music in Me _was written for my boyfriend, Jason. There's never been a time where my music wasn't based off of how I felt on a subject.

I began typing away, unloading everything I've ever felt about Sharpay Evans and watching it show up on my computer in little black letters.

* * *

Sharpay nevously peeked out from behind the ccurtains to see every single seat of the auditorium occupied by an excited student awaiting the opening act of the talent show: The Musical Stylings of the Lovely Sharpay Evans.

"Thank you _so much _for writing me this song, Kelsi. I love it!" she said as she turned away from the crowd and into her dressing room.

"No problem," I said with a forced smile plastered on my face. I noticed fear in her eyes and quickly added, "Everyone's going to love you."

"I'm going to mess up! Everyone's going to laugh at me!" bursted Sharpay as she nervously paced around her dressing room.

I never even noticed that Sharpay got nervous. I always assumed that she just showed up on stage with complete confidence and blew the East High student body away. But as I watched Sharpay anxiously stumble through her brief voice warm-ups, I realized my assumption was wrong.

The crowd suddenly quieted, and I heard feedback come from the booming microphone.

"Good evening, and welcome to the 30th annual East High Talent Show!" said an excited Principal Matusi. "I'm proud to announce our opening act, the wonderful Sharpay Evans!"

I heard him step off the stage, and the curtains slowly opened to reveal Sharpay under a single spotlight.

The students' cheers erupted as they welcomed Sharpay. They all quieted down after about 10 seconds, and the music started.

She took a deep breath and began to nervously sing:

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

I chuckled, realizing she had no idea where my inspiration came from. She had not the slightest idea that the song she was singing was about her.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

I had to admit, Sharpay sounded really good. Everyone's eyes glowed with amazement and admiration as she continued with the second verse.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you wantNever to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
_  
_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door _

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else 

I suddenly came to reality as I listened to Sharpay sing those last two lines. Her words, the words I wrote, hit me right in the heart. At that moment, I realized I was jealous of Sharpay. Sure, she was glamorous, rich, and beautiful, but I knew I was jealous of something else. Her spirit. She got everyone to like her by being friendly, fun, and outgoing. She handled everything thrown at her with grace and poise. I wanted to be like that more than anything, and I didn't notice it until that very instant.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

I noticed a few tears falling down my cheeks as she finished the song. I blamed Sharpay for my misery. I let jealously take over me. I was so upset about not being like her that I lost myself. At that moment, I vowed to myself that this would never happen again. From now on, I'd be who I want to be. And I'd be happy with who I am. I'm going to love myself from now on.

**A/n: There you go! I know this is a little rushed and not very well-written, but review anyway. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Oh, and I know I mentioned Kelsi's boyfriend was Jason. I'm usually a Ryelsi fan, but there's the line in the song that says:****"**_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her," _so if it was a Ryelsi, that would be incest if Sharpay and Ryan would want to date. No offense to incest supporters, but it really isn't my thing. The song Sharpay sings is called "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane.


End file.
